


Pen to Paper

by florapaw



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Richie is an idiot, but still the best thing i've ever written, i'm never sure what to put in tags, terrible ending :(, they both love each other aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/pseuds/florapaw
Summary: That happens a lot, actually. I’ll say something stupid and then I get sad because I realise that you’re not here to threaten to throw me into some cultish bonfire. Do you feel the same way?Or,Richie Tozier realises he loves Stanley Uris through a series of letters.





	Pen to Paper

**Author's Note:**

> wah oh its a little cringy but thats fine cringe culture is dead
> 
> i luv stozier more than anything on this planet

Stan,

Wow! It sure feels weird to be writing to you instead of talking. I can’t believe that you moved to Atlanta. I hope you do well in college. Accounting, huh? I was going to make a Jewish joke but honestly man, I miss you too much. Feels a little weird, being without the whole gang. You feel the same way, right? It’s not just me?

Anyway, I’m stuck in fucking Portland doing a stupid History degree. I mean, its not too bad. Really didn’t think this was how college was going to turn out. Accounting sounds fucking great. Why didn’t I choose that?

Mom lost her shit when I moved into the dorms. She was crying and shit and hugging me and man, you would have laughed your fucking ass off Stan. But I just moved towns. You moved to fucking Georgia! Your mom would’ve crapped herself!

How are the dorms in Atlanta? My roommate is this guy called Matthew. He’s okay I guess. He leaves his clothes all over the room. I mean, so do I, but its different when its someone else’s clothes. Wait. Have I just had an epiphany? Woah. Hey, Stan, note this down in history. Richie Tozier having his first epiphany.

I don’t know what I’m doing. I hope you chose to write back soon. Maybe next time I can give you a phone number next time. Talk proper and all that.

Excited to hear from you soon,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

I’m glad to hear that you’re having fun in Atlanta! I’m not even kidding. That was sincere. Now Atlanta has one fucking decent thing in it. That’s you, Stanley Uris.

Yeah, I told Matthew what you said about keeping the room clean. He told me to tell you to fuck off and you’re not his mother. But he has been cleaning up his shit. I, however, have been making myself into a wonderful role model by keeping my own shit clean. Are you proud? God, if I were you, I’d <strike>drop to my knees and suck me off because I was so proud</strike> be fucking surprised.

Tell me more about this Patricia girl you mentioned. She sounds cool. You should ask her out for drinks. Like, not in a college party. On a date. Go on, get some Uris!

It’s a weird thing, to realise we’re actually growing up, huh? Like, you’re out in Georgia, Bill’s off doing something with writing, Eddie’s probably gagging in some doctor course or something, Mikey’s probably in Florida like he always wanted, Ben’s definitely already building a skyscraper and Beverly’s off in some nice city looking pretty and making deals to be a sugar baby.

I really don’t know. I’m only still really talking to you and Eddie. Little Eddie Kaspbrak isn’t a doctor, by the way. But you already knew that. He’d slit his own wrists before he became a doctor. I don’t think doctors are allowed to bring inhalers into surgery.

Enclosed in this note is my phone number. Next time you write we can talk about calling. I actually want to call you.

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Thanks for giving me your number! Here, in two weeks at 7 pm on a Tuesday I’ll call. You better pick up Stanley.

And don’t be a pussy. Just fucking ask Patty out on a date. Maybe you will have by the time this letter gets to you, but I swear, if you haven’t, I’m going to throttle you through this letter. While you’re reading this, just imagine my hands choking your beautiful little neck.

Patty won’t say no. You’re pretty fucking cool, Stanley Uris. Don’t forget that, okay?

But here’s a chance for you to tell me I’m a hypocrite – yesterday in Roman History this girl called Debbie asked me to coffee. I said no. So I guess I’m an idiot who you shouldn’t listen to.

I think you’d like my Roman History class. We’re learning about Roman prostitutes! God, I’ve had so many good one liners come to mind in class with no one to tell them to. I thought about telling Debbie but she’s really good and pure. She’s a Christian, you know? Doesn’t even like to think about boy bits until she’s gonna get married. I possibly couldn’t tell her my jokes. And it won’t be fun to tell any of my friends who aren’t in the class. They won’t get the joke. You’d laugh. Like, I think of the joke and then I think ‘man, Stan, would find this fucking hilarious’.

That happens a lot, actually. I’ll say something stupid and then I get sad because I realise that you’re not here to threaten to throw me into some cultish bonfire. Do you feel the same way?

Don’t forget to call me man.

Richie

* * *

Stan,

I’m really disappointed that you didn’t ask Patty out. I can’t believe my best friend is a pussy. You kept describing her like she was a fuckin angel or something. If you like her so much then why don’t you just marry her!

I’m kidding. As long as you’re happy. Bros supporting bros, right?

I feel like every letter has been about me. You need to start telling me about you. What’s your roommate like? What are your lecturers like? Have you heard from any of the Losers? Is your side of the dorm full of birds?

Please Stan. Don’t think I’m not legitimately interested. I miss hearing you talk. Not about adult things like you did the other day on the phone. Talk about useless shit like you did when we were kids.

Sorry that this letter is short. I haven’t written my essay yet and its due in like three hours. But you were more important. (imagine me winking right now okay?)

Richie

* * *

Stan,

No. I will absolutely not use my time more productively and no, I will not stop joking about your weird thing for birds.

Your roommate sounds cooler than Matthew. It’s nice to know that you have friends there. I was worried that little old Stan wouldn’t be able to meet anyone new. And I’m happy to hear that your lecturers are cool. This might be really weird and embarrassing but sometimes I think of you and I’m like ‘dang, I hope everyone is treating Stan like the princess he is’. Now I’ll be able to sleep soundly.

Yeah, I still haven’t heard from Bill either. My mom told me that she saw Mrs Denbrough. She asked about Bill and all Sharon said was that Bill was ‘fine’. No idea what that means.

In the next break you should stop by Portland on your way back to Derry. We can go out drinking and catch up a little bit. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while but I’m worried that I’ll come off sounding like a dumb needy girl. I don’t, do I? I just want to hang out with you again. I have friends here and all, but no ones like you, you know?

You said you’re getting into photography on the phone the other night, right? Take some pictures of some ducks or something and send them to me. I told Eddie and he wants to see them too so you better fucking deliver or you’ll make Eddie cry.

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Those pictures were fucking amazing! I’m not even joking. It was actually really fucking good.

I got a haircut the other day. It’s not really news, but the story was funny. So I rock up to this ladies hair dressing parlour (the barber wasn’t open) and its all pink and shit with these awful rainbow coloured poodles on the walls. I get inside and I’m just like ‘hey! Can you cut my hair for me!’ and the poor girl who had to cut my hair looked like she was about to cry. It’s not my fault that I lost my hairbrush. Anyway in the end she only started crying once and it sort of looks like a mullet. Debbie made fun of my haircut but I think it looks okay.

Mullets are cool, right?

Remember when we were in the 7th grade and one of the girls in biology got gum in your hair? And then the next day you came to school practically bald because your mom tried to cut your hair and completely fucked it? Yeah. My hair doesn’t look as bad as that.

But how have you been lately? Have you set up a bird house on your windowsill yet?

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Fuck man, there’s nothing wrong with mullets! I will not stand for this abuse.

How are exams treating you? Are accounting exams hard? What am I saying – even if it is, you’ll still be smart enough to figure it out. I’ve done my exams already and I’m pretty sure I passed. I mean, Wentworth Tozier isn’t slaving away in dentistry for his dumbass son to put his college funds to waste, right?

Either way, I’m rootin for you kid. You’ve got a little cheer squad here in Portland.

I sent an extra package alongside this letter. I don’t know if it’ll come at the same time as this letter since its bigger, but it’s a late birthday present. I scraped my whore funds together to waste on you instead, so you better like it. It’s another bird book. I don’t know if you have the one I bought you, but I guess we’ll find out, huh?

Stan, can I ask you a question? How do you know when you’re in love with someone? I don’t know if you were in love with Patty, but I need you to answer as well as you can. My life is seriously depending on it.

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Of course I had to buy you a birthday gift. You’re my best friend man. How could I live with myself if I forgot? Think of it as payback for all the awesome gifts you’ve gotten me over the years when I was too dirt poor to get you anything in return if you’re too pussy to accept it as a birthday gift.

It’s real nice to hear that you’re doing well in class. But like I said in my last letter, I knew you were gonna do well. You’re smart Stanley. Frame those grades and send them to Old Man Uris and let him shit himself at how well you’re doing.

To answer your question about the money, I have a part time job at the local grocery store. It smells like fucking piss. But if it gets me money it can’t be too bad. Debbie’s birthday is coming up soon and she said she’d like this one eyeshadow thing. Better start saving up.

Stanley, that is the lamest description of love that I’ve ever heard. But thanks. I’ll think over it a little more. Stew over my feelings and then ask this person to marry me or whatever.

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Thanks for stopping by the other week. Thanks for coming to that bar like I asked. I know I said thanks before, but I’m saying it again. Everyone here at Portland is too lame to go drinking with me. You’re slightly less lame for doing it. So thanks.

I liked what you did with your hair. It made you look really handsome.

Anyway, I hope your visit back home went well. How was Derry? Still as shit as always?

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

It’s great to hear that your trip went well. I’m still stuck here in fucking Portland. Didn’t even get to go anywhere because mom and dad came and visited _me_ instead. Maine is making me want to rip my hair out.

Thanks for that <strike>cute</strike> picture of you and your parents’ new dog. Its kinda cute that they missed you so much that they bought a dog. But I seriously can’t believe they got a golden retriever. They know how much they shed, right? God, your mom is going to shit herself after a year.

Talking about hair, I went back to the hair dresser that I almost made cry! It happened again. She almost cried again, and I got a mullet again. I think mullets might be my thing now.

Stan, I have something really serious to speak to you about. I can trust you, right?

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Okay, lets get this elephant in the room (letter?) out of the way first: I’m gay.

Phew, it feels good to tell you. I really hope that it won’t ruin anything, okay? <strike>I don’t know if you realise it, but I really love you and I want your support</strike>

Anyway, I think that you should buy your parents couch covers for their anniversary. Seriously – that dog of theirs is going to get fur everywhere. If they’re using it as a Stanley Substitute, you’d better hope they don’t kick it out. They could reflect their subconscious feelings for you in, er, a Freudian way? Is he the guy?

Next time you go home, be sure to send me pictures of the dog. He’s cute. He singlehandedly brightened up my day and I don’t even know his name.

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

His name is _Sunshine_?? Fucking hell, that is the cutest name for any dog on this entire planet. Sorry Stan but Sunshine is my favourite Uris now. You have been replaced.

Stan, I know I just dropped the huge gay bomb on you but I have something really important to tell you.

I love you.

You don’t have to tell me that you feel the same way. It’s fine.

But just know

that I really actually do love you okay?

<strike>Love,</strike>

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Okay. I am still suffering from fucking whiplash over our last phone call.

Don’t worry about how you feel about me, okay? There’s no rush for you to figure anything out. Like, just calm down and don’t loose your shit. Maybe you love me, maybe you don’t. It’s confusing, I know. We can talk about it properly when we see each other next.

For now, how about we just go on as normal. Tell me about that new movie you saw the other day. Was it good?

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

<strike>Maybe we can go see that film on our first date</strike>

That film sounds good. I’ve got a break coming up soon. Can I come up? We can talk and watch shitty movies and drink and eat caramel popcorn (you still like caramel popcorn right?).

You can say no. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.

Let me know.

Love,

Richie

* * *

Stan,

Thanks for the weekend Stan! We probably could have kissed less and spoken more. Although, I’m not complaining. I liked it.

I miss you. We’ll talk soon.

I love you.

Richie

**Author's Note:**

> idk yall i'm vibing that i fucked richie's character


End file.
